All That You Are
by soccergurl31294
Summary: After a tragedy shook her world, Maddy left her job and went to Gotham, trying to escape her suffering. She didn't expect to be thrust directly into the life she was running from, while discovering an amazing love in the process. Rating might change to M for later chapters.
1. Say Goodbye

**I decided to try out this Batman story. Hopefully it goes well and flows smoothly. Enjoy! Also, pictures for my story are available on my website which can be accessed through my profile page.**

* * *

Homicide detective Madeline Thompson tried to process the information being given to her. It just couldn't be happening, not this. It just wasn't real. Soon, she would wake up and all of it would be a horrible nightmare.

"Maddy? Please, say something. I'm so sorry. He had no backup and was killed before he could call for assistance," Calvin Meyers, Chief of Police, told her gently, not liking the haunted and grief-stricken look in the young lady's eyes.

Before she could get a word out, she felt her head get heavy as the world faded around her. Calvin barely managed to catch her petite body as she toppled to the ground.

_Flashback_

_The alarm blared as Maddy hit the snooze button and smiled as she felt two warm arms squeeze her gently. Rolling over to face her husband of a year, she kissed him passionately. _

_"Do we really have to get out of bed?" she whispered and closed her eyes again. _

_Chuckling and giving her a kiss on the forehead, James tightened his hold on her. "I'm afraid so babe. Justice waits for no one. People need us."_

_Opening her eyes, she gave him a look. Jamie was always so serious and passionate about his job. After four years of working with him at the Los Angeles Police Department, Maddy still wondered if there was someone who cared as much about law and justice as Jamie. _

_"Besides, you have that case to look into, and I have patrol this morning." Giving her one more kiss, he heaved his well-built body out of their bed and headed towards the shower. _

_Maddy, immediately missing his warmth and strength, sighed and pulled her self out of bed. After tying a robe on, she went to the kitchen and began making breakfast. _

_Fifteen minutes later, she had finished making the last waffle when Jamie entered the kitchen, freshly showered and shaved with his civilian clothes on and Police Detective badge hooked on his belt. _

_He pressed a kiss to the side of her head in appreciation of breakfast and sat at the table to eat. She followed and they dug in hungrily and went over the plans for the day. _

_They both needed to be at the Police Department that day but Maddy only had to go around noon. She was working on a case and wanted to spend some time gathering her thoughts and ideas before presenting them to Chief of Police, Calvin Meyers over lunch. Unlike Jamie, Maddy preferred her days to be less hectic, which is why she decided to be a homicide detective as opposed to Jamie's choice of police detective. _

_Their jobs were similar, but Jamie had more of an active role in apprehending criminals and restoring justice to the city of Los Angeles, while Maddy's was undercover digging and discovering the motives behind the criminal activity. _

_As she watched him eat, she was filled with a sense of pride. He was a respected and trusted PD. His partners and colleagues appreciated his calm, easy-going attitude and sense of law and order. _

_"Of course he's handsome too," she smiled to herself and knew she was very lucky, especially since he had been the object of many female's attentions before they married. However, being the sweet guy that he was, he had told her that he was the lucky one for marrying her. _

_Whatever the case, Maddy knew they had built a great life in the one year they had been married. They both had successful jobs, supportive families, and a love which typically only happens once in a lifetime.  
_

_There were times though where she worried about his safety. Jamie always put himself on the front line to ensure the safety of others. She just hoped one day that wouldn't take a turn for the worst. _

_End Flashback_

She awoke to the feeling of a cool cloth against her forehead. Blinking confusedly, Maddy realized she was at her and Jamie's apartment with her best friend Gemma staring at her worriedly.

"Oh thank God you're awake! Calvin had some officers bring you home after you passed out in the office." Her face softened as tears threatened to fall. "I'm so sorry sweetie. Calvin told me."

"I just can't believe he's gone, forever." Tears began to slide down Maddy's beautiful face as the two women embraced tightly, crying for the future, and for the unknown.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gemma asked.

Maddy shook her head slowly. "I don't want to think about it right now. Jamie's gone. Calvin told me he was called to investigate suspicious activity in a warehouse while he was out on patrol. He had no chance to call for help. He was shot upon arrival," she whispered as she felt her resolve crumble.

"Oh God," Gemma breathed in horror. "What will you do now?"

"At this point, I haven't thought that far. But I do know I cannot keep doing this. Everyday will be a reminder of Jamie." Maddy sighed and buried her face in her hands.

Gemma hugged her again and picked up the phone. "Well, you haven't eaten since this morning. I'm going to order take-out and we will figure out what you're going to do over dinner. Have you contacted his parents yet?"

"Calvin said he would do it. I do need to talk to them regarding funeral plans though," Maddy croaked as she wiped her eyes and lay back on the bed.

"You will," Gemma told her. "And I will be there for you in whatever you decide."

"Thanks Gem. I don't know what I'd do without you," Maddy told her and gave her a small smile before fingering her wedding ring. "I love you Jamie," she whispered aloud as she gazed at their wedding photo on the nightstand.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the start of Maddy's new life. I will update soon. Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Move Along

**Thank you for the positive reviews! They are much appreciated. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. BTW: This chapter is set a year later than the previous chapter.  
**

* * *

_**One year later**_

Time seemed to blur for Maddy as she drove to Gotham, leaving LA behind. Only hours before, Gemma had helped her pack and made her promise to call her once she arrived.

_Flashback_

_"My god-father, Jim, told me he would make sure you settle in alright. He used to be a police lieutenant until he got promoted. Now he's the Police Commissioner," Gemma told her as she threw the last bag of clothes in the backseat of Maddy's black Lexus. Placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, she looked her in the eyes. "And he knows about Jamie. I know it's a sensitive subject for you, but I thought it would be a good idea if Jim knew."_

_"No, it's fine," Maddy nodded. "He might as well know if he's going to be my welcoming committee." She smiled a bit at her joke and they shared one last hug before she hopped in the driver's seat._

_Gemma waved and gave her a pointed look. "Remember to call once you arrive! And keep me informed about everything! I will come and visit soon."_

_"I will, and you plan on that!" Maddy rolled up her window and sped off down the road, looking for a chance to begin fresh and escape from the harsh reality of it all._

* * *

As morning dawned on Gotham, Alfred began making breakfast. Bruce would be getting up shortly and heading to work at Wayne Enterprises.

With the appearance of the Joker and the chaos he was bringing to the city, Bruce was out into the late hours of the night.

While he knew the young man was doing a whole lot of good for the city, Alfred couldn't help but wish his life could be more normal. He knew it was difficult leading his double life, and knew of the sacrifices he gave up, even the sacrifice of love.

His pondering was interrupted by Bruce entering the spacious kitchen and dining area, looking extremely handsome in his designer suit and groomed dark hair.

"Good morning, Alfred. Something smells good," he commented and sat at the bar before grabbing a newspaper and glancing at the headlines.

"Yes, it is a good morning, Master Bruce. Every morning is a good morning when you return from your nightly escapades unharmed," Alfred commented cynically, giving him a knowing look and placing a plate of delicious-looking french toast in front of him.

Bruce sighed and put the paper down. "You know I can't stop now, Alfred." Subconsciously, he ran a hand through his hair, and Alfred noticed how tired he really was. "With the Joker making threats everyday, Batman is needed more than ever in this city."

"Just remember Master Bruce that you are not getting any younger. If you must continue your double life, at least let someone into it, someone who can be of more support than I, or should I say, a different kind of support," he hinted.

"That ship has sailed since Rachel is with Harvey Dent now," Bruce told him, regret flashing in his striking brown eyes.

Alfred placed the dish he was holding down and walked over to the table. "Master Bruce, I know you loved and still care for Miss Dawes, but she has moved on in life. Take my advice when I say you need to do the same."

* * *

"Well this is it," Maddy thought to herself as she stood in front of the huge apartment complex. Gemma had told her about the wealthier side of the city and somehow she had managed to find an apartment within her budget.

"Excuse me! Ms. Madeline Thompson?"

The sound of her name made her turn around as her eyes fell upon a middle-aged man with brown hair and glasses.

"Sorry to startle you. I'm Jim Gordon, Police Commissioner of Gotham. Gemma told me you were arriving today," he told her, shaking her hand.

"Oh yes, she told me you were going to welcome me. It's nice to meet you, Commissioner," she replied with a grateful smile. He reminded her a bit of Calvin.

He smiled back at her and shook his head slightly. "No need for that, just call me Jim. I'm sorry about your husband, from one law enforcement officer to another. And please if you need anything, just stop by the office. It's near the Gotham courthouse. Not to mention I'm sure my wife, Barbara, would like to have you over for dinner one of these days."

Maddy nodded and smiled. "That would be great. Thanks Jim, and please call me Maddy."

He was about to say something when his beeper alerted him and a female voice was heard.

"Commissioner! We need you now. It's happened again."

Jim's face dropped, and Maddy noticed he looked utterly exhausted. "Alright Ramirez. I'm on my way." He gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. Duty calls," he told her and shook her hand once more.

"I understand, Jim. Being a homicide detective for four years wasn't for nothing," she joked.

"Speaking of that, I meant to talk to you about something important," he began. "But I guess it will have to wait. Stop by the office tomorrow if you can."

Maddy looked at him with confusion in her light brown eyes but agreed nevertheless. "Okay, I can stop by around noon."

"Thanks, Maddy. See you then, and welcome to Gotham!" he called before entering his squad car and turning the siren on as he drove to where he was needed.

* * *

It had taken a while for Maddy and the bell-boy to carry all of her bags up to her apartment complex, but she had to admit it was worth it. The apartment was completely furnished and decorated in an elegant style that screamed great taste.

It even had all the amenities she would need, like a washer/dryer, plasma TV and full kitchen with a walk-in closet and jacuzzi bathtub.

"Good thing Gemma talked me into spending a few hundred extra dollars," she thought as she took everything in and started to unpack. After hanging her clothes up in the closet, she pulled out her phone and pressed the speed dial.

After a few rings, the voice of her beloved best friend was heard over the line. "Hey Gem."

"Maddy! How was the trip? Did Jim welcome you? How's the apartment?" her voice gushed with excitement and happiness.

Giggling a bit, Maddy shook her head at her friend. After not being able to laugh in a year, Gemma had cured that. Being a lawyer, she could be cold and gritty, but at times she was as happy as a child with too much candy. "The trip was good. And yes I met Jim. He seems very nice. Told me to let him know if I needed anything."

"That's great! He's always been so caring. I remember my visits to Gotham when I was a young girl. But anyway, how's the apartment?"

"It's...amazing! Nothing like what Jamie and I shared. This is definitely more upscale." Maddy continued glancing around the spacious area.

Gemma laughed. "I'm glad you like it. Gotham has some of the best apartment complexes in the country! Almost everyone lives in an apartment, except for the extremely wealthy who live in mansions out in the countryside."

Maddy was about to reply when she heard papers shuffling and muffled voices.

"Hey Maddy, I have to go. I have a meeting with a client in five and I need to get the documents ready." Gemma sighed. "But I will talk to you later! Glad you're getting settled."

"Alright. Talk to you later," Maddy replied and ended the call. She plopped down on the queen size bed and wondered what there was to do to keep busy. her eyes fell on the unopened bags of clothes, shoes and necessities. "Un-packing," she sighed and began the tiresome task.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon! And yes, Maddy will be meeting Bruce/Batman, Rachel, Harvey etc. soon. **


End file.
